In The Aftermath
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Alex is less the pleased at Punk's assault on Dwayne. Aftermath of Raw 1000. Slash. hinted past/mpreg


_**In the Aftermath **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything/anyone in relation to the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Alex is less the pleased at Punk assault on Dwayne. Aftermath of Raw 1000. Slash.** hinted past/mpreg_

* * *

_I wrote this on July 26th but for some reason I couldn't find the courage to post it and then I re-read it earlier and I can't figure out why I didn't post it. _

* * *

The superstars watched on the backstage monitors, all of them in shock as they witnessed the twisted ending to the 1000th episode of Raw. The show had been filled with much shock, the best being the would-have-been wedding/marriage from hell. Many of the guys 'oohed and awwhhed' at Daniel's expense, but of them cheered and laughed at him when he made his way backstage after recovering from the Rock Bottom.

The show had ended and many sat in a state of shock, nobody knew what to expect, it had all been tightly kept under the ropes. A state of silence filled the backstage air as the show closed off and the medics entered the ring to check on the two downed superstars, The Rock was moving slightly but John was dead still.

Suddenly the silence shattered as an animalistic roar filled the air, the few techs that were clearing up backstage moved out of the way as the young man stalked through the halls.

"PUNK!"Alex Riley exclaimed as he launched himself at the newly heel turned man as he entered the backstage area. Any of the lingering superstars all followed the commotion and found Alex yelling and beating on the downed Punk.

"Alex stop it!" Mike yelled to his best friend, trying to catch one of his flailing arms, Mike stumbled back as he was unintentionally struck in the chin. He stepped back and rubbed his face as he watched Mark and Glenn cut their way through the crowd of spying superstars. Mark grabbed Alex by his hair and pulled him back, a strong arm wrapping around the lithe waist trying to hold the younger man away. Punk sat up when the younger man was pulled off of him.

"Leave!" Kane hissed at the bystanders, slowly they trickled away leaving only a sparse few.

"You low life bastard! How could you?!" Alex cried out as fell to his knees, Mark stood behind him his hands on the younger man's shoulders preventing him from attacking the downed man.

"I'm sorry." Punk hissed out as he spit some blood onto the floor beside him, a faint dark patch was quickly darkening around his mouth and around his eye.

"You're sorry? You attacked Dwayne for no reason other than the fact that he was trying to help Cena out? And all you can say is you're sorry?" Mike scoffed adding his two-sense.

"Mike!" A new voice entered the conversation, the group turned to find the COO standing against the wall having witnessed the confrontation. "Leave it."

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Mike asked tilting his head towards his lover in a look of innocence.

"Enough." Hunter said a hint of warning layering his voice, Mike rolled his eyes and stepped forward taking his niece from Hunter's arms. He cooed at the young child, making funny faces at her.

"Punk, go see a trainer." Hunter ordered the injured man, Alex slumped down in defeat.

"Uh in case anyone is wondering, John and Dwayne have been taken to the hospital." Another new voice filled the area, everyone who was left turned and found Randy standing there, a sleeping 3 month old in his arms. Mark squeezed Alex's shoulders and helped him stand up.

"Let's go." Mark ordered as the small group filed out of the area. Mike placed the now sleeping child in her car seat before leaving to get in the vehicle with his husband.

The drive to the hospital was quick; Alex climbed out of the passenger side and gently lifted his daughter out of her car seat, before following behind Mark to the entrance. Glenn and Randy were already there, Randy was seated with the couple's sleeping son in his arms. Glenn was talking to someone behind the desk. Mike and Hunter entered a few minutes after them. Alex set his sleeping daughter down on the couch with Randy so that she was sleeping with her head resting on his leg; Alex tucked his jacket around her and went over to the counter to join Glenn and Mark.

"Thank you." Mark said to the nurse as he and Glenn guided Alex away from the desk.

"So?"

"They're both fine, just bruised quite black and blue. The nurse said Dwayne is just getting checked out now while the doctor is running a couple tests on John. More than likely they'll be out in few minutes." Alex nodded and took a seat as Glenn went and sat next to Randy, and Mark took another seat next to Hunter and Mike. All they could do was wait.

A little while later the silence that had surrounded them was shattered with a loud shrill cry, Randy jumped slightly as the little girl sleeping on his lap awoke with a startled cry. Alex jumped up and scooped her up, she clutched at him as she cried big crocodile tears into his shirt. Alex walked around bouncing her in soothing motions. Almost as if triggered the young baby in Randy's arms went off as well, his cries adding to the noise filling the room. Glenn scooped him into his arms giving Randy a break, the younger man smiled softly letting his eyes close once again.

Mike blinked from where he was dozing against Hunter's shoulder.

"Now, now why the big tears?" Dwayne asked as he entered the room, he walked over to Alex and the cranky child. She was still crying as she turned her head to face her other father, Dwayne gently thumbed the tears away from her red eyes, although the pout was just too cute as he pressed a kiss to her chubby cheek.

"Da..." Her cries lessened, as she reached for her Da, Dwayne took her letting out a small hiss as her weight pressed against some of his tender bruises.

"Sydnee,-"Alex went to protest and take her back but he was shaken off

"She's fine." Dwayne said shifting her in his arms, he gently cupped Alex's chin, "I'm fine." He whispered before kissing Alex. Alex hummed as he responded to the kiss.

"Ugh, that's the last thing I wanted to see." The couple broke apart as the group looked to the new comer.

"Can it, Cena. The only reason I'm here is because I was saving your ass."

"Oh yes and what a wonderful job you did, -"John words were cut off by a hand being placed over his mouth, his eyes searched for the person standing behind him.

"You talk too much." John shuddered as the ice cold breath brushed over his ear and neck, he pouted before pressing a kiss to the palm covering his mouth. John said something more but it was muffled, Mark released the younger man's mouth.

"What?"

"I said I'll play nice. Now why is my chubby little nephew crying?" John asked as he crossed over to where Glenn was trying to calm down his son, Randy huffed and crossed his arms.

"He's not chubby." The Viper muttered under his breath, John leaned over and pressed a kiss to his best friend's cheek.

"Sorry, Ran, but your baby boy is pretty plump looking." Randy huffed again but watched as his friend took his baby from his fiancé's arms and started cooing at him and succeeding in calming the young one down.

"Hello, little guy, why are you so upset? Huh? Poor baby." John cooed as he gently brushed the tear tracks off the soft cheeks, baby blue stared up at his uncle with curiosity. Baby Isaac Cooper Jacobs, let a out a soft coo of his own and a smile broke across his face along a soft baby laugh. Randy smiled and accepted Glenn's help getting up from the couch. Randy had a very rough time when it came to healing after Isaac was born, there was a couple of complications and now it was taking Randy longer to heal than it should and it was taking him even longer to be ready enough to return to the ring. Randy kissed his baby's forehead and took his son back from his friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bruised." John said with a small chuckle, the group filed out of the hospital, Randy and John lingered near the back. John smiled at the sight of Randy mothering his son.

"What?" Randy asked when he caught sight of his friend's look. John shook his head.

"It's nothing, just amazing seeing you like this." Randy laughed and nodded his head.

"So when are you Mark gonna have a little one?" Randy asked knowing John wanted nothing more than to give Mark a family of their own. John chuckled and glanced to his husband who was talking to Glenn by their vehicles.

"In 7 about months." John replied with a wink before crossing over to his husband. Randy stood with his mouth gaped watching his friend leave.

"What?" Randy half yelled, Glenn looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Randy shook his head and crossed over to them. Randy narrowed his eyes at John but the older man just smiled, Randy watched for a second and figured by the way Mark had his arm wrapped around John's waist with his hand resting on John's stomach, that the older man knew about the soon to be expansion to their family.

* * *

**Sooooo what did you think? Was I wrong for not wanting to post it sooner or completely dilusional for not posting it sooner.**

Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
